The loneliest number is 01
by Lora Helen
Summary: Another argument in the Maxwell-Yuy household, but this time around something has gone horribly wrong, is it too late to be resolved... (Yaoi 1+2 and 3x4)~*~COMPLETE~*~
1. I didn't mean to hurt you!

Disclaimer. I do not own Gundam Wing, though I wish to Hell I did, I am merely some deluded fan who likes putting her Gundam figures into compromising positions and writing whacked out fanfics such as this!!! Don't sue!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.Blah. = Thoughts  
  
*.Blah.* = emphasised words  
  
#~.Blah.~# = song lyrics  
  
".Blah." = speech  
  
{.Blah.} = Memory/Flash back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
#~No, I can't forget this evening  
  
Or your face as you were leaving~#  
  
Heero Yuy knelt in the living room of his New York apartment, an apartment he had once shared with his former comrade.  
  
"Why did you leave me? I loved you!"  
  
"You only left me a letter, you took everything else away, and I don't even have a picture." "I have waited, waited for over three weeks, waking each day in the hope you would come back. But you never did."  
  
#~But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
  
you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows~#  
  
"You said you left because you thought I was unhappy, but it was you, wasn't it, you felt ignored, rejected, and hurt. I guess you had a right!" "I never told you anything, I never let you in."  
  
#~Yes, it shows~#  
  
"I made you unhappy Duo, and for that I am sorry!"  
  
#~No, I can't forget tomorrow  
  
when I think of all my sorrow~#  
  
"I wanted to tell you I loved you, because I really did, but I thought that my love would be a burden to you, even though yours was never a burden to me!"  
  
"Every time I rejected you just came back for more, I guess I took it for granted that you would always come back, and now you have left,"  
  
"I didn't want to drive you away!"  
  
#~When I had you there but then I let you go  
  
and now it's only fair that I should let you know  
  
what you should know~#  
  
"I loved you Duo, I still do!"  
  
#~I can't live, if living is without you  
  
I can't live, I can't give any more~#  
  
Heero looks down at the shiny metal object in his lap. His gun.  
  
"I have to end it, without you by my side I have nothing, no rhyme or reason to go on!"  
  
"I don't want to seem a coward, but I always thought I would die on a mission, I almost wish I had, in fact, I nearly did."  
  
"But you stopped me, you always pulled me through, every time I wanted to detonate, you visited my mind and pulled me back, you were the reason I didn't die, and yet you are the thing that is killing me!"  
  
#~I can't live, if living is without you~#  
  
"I cant live without you, even if I wanted to I couldn't."  
  
"I'm sure it will be better this way, I only wish you would come back, even if I don't deserve you, and let me tell you how I really feel!"  
  
#~I can't give, I can't give any more~#  
  
"I hate what I must do, but I know it is for the best; nothing else will ever free me of you, and you of me!"  
  
Removing the safety catch, I place the barrel of my gun against the side of my head, at the temple, my once oh-so-steady hand shakes, as a wave of grief brings a memory to the forefront of my mind.  
  
#~No, I can't forget this evening  
  
Or your face as you were leaving~#  
  
{.He was whining about something as usual, I wasn't listening. Sure I caught the occasional word whilst typing up my Mission Report, something along the lines of.  
  
"Heeeroo, I'm bored .. can I get some food. . wanna catch a movie?"  
  
He blabbered on senselessly for a while until I decided it was time to put a stop to it!  
  
"Duo, in answer to your questions, you being bored is not my problem, yes you may eat if you wish and no, I do not wish to *catch* a movie! I have to type up the report from our last mission for Lady Une by tomorrow, and for the last time *shut the hell up* and let me work!"  
  
The baka was relentless. Not ten seconds after I had resumed typing he resumed his worthless chatter, *baka*, I seethed to myself.  
  
"Wow Heero, I'm impressed, that's the most I have *ever* heard you say!"  
  
"Duo!" I shot him a warning glare, "Omae wo koroso." Once again, Bakagami ignored me.  
  
I stared exasperated, *He just doesn't get it* He completely ignored my threat, though I was seriously considering carrying it out, and began a giggle-infested conversation about something he had seen on TV the other night, surely he didn't expect me to respond!  
  
".. So, Hee-Chan, what did you make of it?"  
  
Apparently, he did.  
  
"Hn. And don't call me Hee-Chan!"  
  
"Ok, Hee-Cha. I mean Heero, now gimme a proper answer!"  
  
"Hn." I grunted again, staring fixedly at the screen, and typing away.  
  
I must have suffered through at least a further three hours of his relentless questions and chatter when I finally snapped, hurling my *precious* laptop across the room hitting him squarely in the chest with a sickening thud, and a gasp as his breath left him.  
  
He staggered back, obviously more shocked than hurt. His violet eyes widened as I stood up and marched silently out of the room, I could feel his eyes following me as I made my way down the corridor and into my room.  
  
"K'so, k'so k'so k'so, K'SO!! What the FUCK did I do that for??!"  
  
I began hitting my head solidly against the nearest wall.  
  
"I." (Thump) "AM." (Thump) "SUCH." (Thump) "A." (Thump) "BAKA." (Thump) "BAKA." (Thump) "BAKA!! .. Wait a second .. Me? Baka?"  
  
I sat down on my bed and spent the next half hour nursing my throbbing head.  
  
Suddenly I sprung to my feet as my brain finally re-booted.  
  
"SHIT, Duo!" I rushed out of my room, silently praying that Duo was okay, and would once again forgive my brash actions. Why did I keep doing things like this to him? I skidded to a halt outside the living room, as I spotted a scrap of paper on the floor.  
  
Fearing the worst, I lent down, and with shaking hands, recovered the scrap of paper. It was a note.  
  
*Heero, I didn't realise I pissed ya off so much! I only wanted the company; I wont make you unhappy any more.  
  
Duo.*  
  
My worst fears had been confirmed, he was gone.}  
  
  
  
#~But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
  
you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows~#  
  
I can feel tears in my eyes, *caused* by the memory; I angrily reach up and dash them away. To my surprise, I realise that the gun is no longer pressed against my temple, but is in my lap, still clasped in my trembling hand.  
  
#~Yes, it shows~#  
  
A second time I raise it. Intent this time, on completing my mission, I press the barrel firmly to the side of my head.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I begin to squeeze the trigger. I close my eyes.  
  
#~I can't live if living is without you  
  
I can't live, I can't give anymore~#  
  
  
  
Before I am able to pull the trigger, and complete my task, the living room door flies open with a crash as a tenor voice yells my name.  
  
"*Heeeroooo!!*"  
  
Startled, my hand jolts, and the gun goes off.  
  
#~I can't live if living is without you  
  
I can't live, I can't give anymore~#  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
A.N  
  
Laura- "That's that! Do ya want more?"  
  
Jess- "Yes you do want more! I enjoy bossing her around, anyone who reviews wanting more gets to hug the Chibi-Vash."  
  
Chibi-Vash- *gulp*  
  
Laura- "Its not like we will force you too or anything!"  
  
Jess- "But I know you really WANT to!" *squeezes Vash* 


	2. The Blue Room

Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I would love too; I am merely using the characters to amuse my struggling collection of muses. I will return them to sunrise, just as they were, if perhaps a lil faded!!  
  
".Blah." = speech  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, I must have got him really ticked off for him to do something like that. I mean, that laptop's like his *kid.*"  
  
Duo had just left he and Heeros apartment and was standing on a street corner wondering what to do. He wasn't going back home, that was for sure, he didn't want Heero to suffer any more, so what was he gonna do?  
  
Absently, Duo rubbed at a sore spot on his chest, and continued to mutter to himself. "Man, when he gets pissed off he sure throws hard, I'm gonna have quite a bruise!"  
  
Sighing, Duo leant back against the brick wall behind him, just outside the ring of light cast by a street lamp.  
  
"I gotta find someplace to stay, after so many years of using a bed, no matter how hard or lumpy, I don't think I could handle the streets again."  
  
Duo idly scratched the back of his neck, his brow knit in thought. Suddenly it came to him, and with a snap of his fingers he announced his discovery to the nearby lamppost,  
  
" I know, Wu-man lives around here, I think I'll drop by, won't he be thrilled to see me again, well .. At least Sally will!"  
  
With that Duo headed off to Wu-Fei's house, intent of staying out of Heero Yuy's life, forever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 weeks later ...  
  
Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton were seated quite happily in the study of Quatres Mansion, on the Winner Estate of L4. Quatre was seated as his desk, doing everything in his power to keep his mind focused on his work. Trowa, who had at some point in the last half an hour managed to slot himself into the small space between Quatres back and the back of his chair, was making this as difficult as possible.  
  
At several of the most distracting points, Quatre had pointed out the fact that there was in fact a very comfy couch in the study, and it might be more comfy for Trowa if he sat on that. But Trowa, not easily deterred, had merely said that unless Quatre gave up on his work and sat there with him, he would not move.  
  
Quatre had also tried simply pushing the brunette off the chair, but this had only caused Trowa to wrap his limbs more tightly round the blonde, until he was held but a near death-grip. Thus the Blonde ex-pilot was resigned to working, or a least trying to work, while the most distracting person in the world (for him at least), except perhaps Duo, attempted to distract him by all means possible.  
  
There was a knock at the study door, once again giving his work his full attention, Quatre vaguely heard Trowa disentangle himself from the blonde and the chair and wander towards the door grumbling about people not answering their own doors.  
  
Quatre smiled to himself. Trowa had opened up so much since the wars had ended, well .. He had opened up with Quatre at any rate. He was still his own, calm quiet self around other people, even the other Gundam pilots, but around Quatre he really acted like himself, and Quatre was thrilled.  
  
Trowa had been staying with him for about two weeks, and he was to head off to the earth in about three days. Quatre would ask him to move in, but no matter what, Trowa wouldn't accept, not yet at any way. He was still determined to look after Catherine, even if she thought it was her looking out for him.  
  
Trowa finished his conversation with the butler, and flopped his arms round the blondes' slim shoulders.  
  
"You have a visitor waiting for you in the Blue Room Quat." He whispered in the blondes ear, "and I think it is someone you *will* want to see!"  
  
"Who is it Trowa?" Quatre asked, turning in his chair to face his lover, "is it one of *our* friends?"  
  
"Yes, a certain loud mouthed, long braided friend!"  
  
"Duo!" Quatre shot out and flew out of the study and towards the staircase.  
  
Duo was wandering restively round the room he had been told to wait in. The Blue Room or something, well, that had to be it, every thing from the ceiling down was, painted, draped wallpapered, or covered in blue.  
  
Just as Duo was wondering what other colour rooms Quatre had, the door flew open and a small blonde figure dashed in and flung himself at Duo. Duo was glad when Trowa entered and disentangled the emotional blonde from his neck.  
  
Once Quatre regained his somewhat lost composure, he ushered Duo onto a sofa as he and Trowa took seats on the one opposite. Quatre immediately began bombarding Duo with question after question, until he finally seemed to notice that Duo wasn't himself, his answers were not dangerously elongated sentences but were in fact singular words, or incoherent noises.  
  
"Duo? Are you ok?" Quatre asked his voice sounding a little choked, "You can tell me you know, maybe I can help!"  
  
Seeing the blonde looking sad, Trowa leant over and folded his lover into his arms, offering him a reassuring smile.  
  
Duo watched his two friends, they were so close, they were so lucky, why had he fallen for the one person who wouldn't want him, he envied them.  
  
"Duo?" Quatres soft voice called, and Duo felt a silent tear course down his cheek.  
  
  
  
A.N  
  
Lora- Ahem, sorry for the short chappie, I would like to introduce you to my Co-author Jessie, she decided to help me with this ficcie!  
  
Jessie- *waves* Review Review, we like feeling loved!!!  
  
Lora- I'm glad ya all seemed to like this ficcie, sorry if this chappie is a bit of a let down but we were not expecting the positive feed back!! We felt writers block creeping up on us. Thank you Kaya and Kyra and Pixie, We love you  
  
Jessie- Thanks you guys! Help keep the writers block at bay, and review. This weeks special offer: Review and you get to SQUEEZE the Chibi-Vash!  
  
Chibi-Vash- *pouts* I'm not some kind of huggable toy you know..  
  
Lora- Of course not dear.. 


	3. Let the tears fall

Disclaimer, You guys should know by now that only the slightly deranged muses and the barely there plot line are mine, if I owned the rest ..well .. Lets just hope for the sake of the world it never happens!  
  
Warnings, 1x2, Yaoi, 3x4 Yaoi  
  
".Blah." = speech  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
{.Blah.} = Thoughts  
  
Thanks to  
  
Pixie, YAY thax for hugging the Vash, we are so glad someone did!!! Here is another chappie!!!  
  
Connor Wolf, here ya go, another chappie, sorry for the shortness,  
  
Forever 1x2, Maybe Duo will know, keep reading, though I am sorry, the answer isn't in this chappie!!  
  
simplysweet257@msn.com, Hey, here is ure chance to help us chose the ending, I do not like death ficcies, but it is now in the reviewers hands how this one ends!!!  
  
Some person (we do not know who you are, but thanx any way) I have written more now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Duo?" Quatres soft voice called, and Duo felt a silent tear course down his cheek.  
  
Quickly Duo raised a hand and swiped the tear away, {nice one Duo, so much for hiding your emotions!}  
  
"Duo!" Quatres voice was more insistent this time, "Tell me, I can feel you are in pain, no one .. Hurt you! Did they?"  
  
Duo had to smile at the wide-eyed concern on the blondes face; it was good to be with Quatre again, it was good to know someone loved him.  
  
"No Quatre, no one hurt me, at least not in the way you are thinking."  
  
The blonde looked relieved at the knowledge that Duo was safe and sound. Now all he needed was Duo to tell him what was wrong, why was Duo so closed off all of a sudden, he had let Quatre close to him before, but he could sense nothing from the violet eyed pilot anymore.  
  
Quatre was to lost in is thoughts to notice anything that was going on around him, but was jolted back into the real world as he felt his lover move from the sofa next to him and cross the room. Suddenly he saw the purpose for Trowas movement, Duo was crumpled against the back of the sofa, his face buried in his arms, his body trembling with barely suppressed sobs. Trowa was crouched behind the sofa, Trying to soothe the crying pilot, but failing miserably, Trowa was still to quiet round the others.  
  
Quatre quickly got up and crossed the room to his friend, Duo had always been the one to cheer them all up, Quatre couldn't think what could be wrong with him now, unless Heero .. No, no one could be that foolish!  
  
Quatre seated himself on the soft blue sofa, and pulled Duo into a warm embrace, Duo, feeling for the first time in three weeks as though he was safe, released all the tears he had locked away since he had left Heero. Quatre didn't mind, he was relieved Duo wasn't locked away any more, and sat gently rubbing his crying friends back with one hand, and stroking his hair with the other. If he was correct in his suspicions, then all Duo needed at the moment was a little love.  
  
{Well, don't worry Duo} he thought to himself, {Trowa and I will be here as long as you need us}  
  
  
  
  
  
Lora- Gaah, sorry, that was so short, but I have written this without the permission of Jessie (co-author) and I don't think she will want to miss out on bossing me around!  
  
*Various people Tut in unison*  
  
Lora- In my defence, I wasn't planning on posting this yet, but I have a Question for you all!!!  
  
*Tutting continues*  
  
Lora- What I want to know is ..  
  
1 Who wants this to be a sappy ending to a PG13 fic, and maybe a lil citrus at the end.  
  
2 Who wants this to be a serious Angst (not my fave but can be done)  
  
3 And who wants a Sappy romantic ending, with, dare I say it, a LEMON!!!!  
  
We await your opinions, please leave a review to tell up what you think, sorry again for the shot chappie, but I didn't want to post a question and give you guys nothing in return, all your reviews make us feel so loved and we hope you will continue to Hug the Chibi-Vash!!!!!!  
  
Bye bye, I will be bac with co-author to update soon!!!! 


	4. He loves you, Duo!

Disclaimer, I swear, they aren't mine, honestly. I don't make a penny from this, and nor does Jess. We simply want to entertain you guys but are to damn lazy to think up our own characters, and cos, ya have to admit it, the G-boys rock. Any way, none of it barring the distorted plot line, *the* Chibi-Vash, and my muses are ours.  
  
Warning. This is a Yaoi fic, that means Male X Male romance, we are not forcing this on anyone so don't waste your time and ours by flaming, cos they will be laughed at and then fed to the Chibi-Vash along with his daily portion of donuts.  
  
This is 1x2x1 and 3x4x3  
  
The characters may seem a lil bit OOC, this is unintentional, except in Trowas case, but that's because Quatre has opened him up, I am sorry if it defects the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhhh It's me. Lora. And the slightly psycho co-author Jessie!!!! We are so happy that people are reviewing our fic, we feel so loved, Thanks too......  
  
Aznfiregoddess, here ya go, another chappie, thanx for the review  
  
Solar Flare, we are glad you are enjoying the ficcie, thanx for casting your vote as well!!  
  
Makoto, thanx for the review and the vote, hope you enjoy this chappie too.  
  
Tifa Leonhart, Hentai rulz, thanx for the review, am sooo glad you like the ficcie, and thanx for voting!!!  
  
Gymnast21, thanx for saying this lil concoction is great, as for Heero, it's in the hands of our reviewers now, so cast a vote and review!!!!!  
  
#~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~#  
  
".Blah." = speech  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
{.Blah.} = Thoughts  
  
#~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~#  
  
{Well, don't worry Duo} he thought to himself, {Trowa and I will be here as long as you need us}.  
  
Soon Duos sobs became nothing more than small whimpers, and Quatre released him from the embrace and helped him to rise.  
  
"Thanks Quat," Duo said raising a hand to wipe his eyes, "If it's ok, I'd like to go clean myself up!"  
  
Quatre smiled, "sure thing Duo, here I'll take you too the bathroom!"  
  
Duo was about to object to the escort but someone beat him too it.  
  
"No angel!" Trowa said, rising, "let him go alone, why don't you fix us something nice to eat and I will go have a table set up in the conservatory, its much nicer out there than in here!"  
  
"Ok Trowa, if you're sure!" Quatre looked dubious, as if he didn't want to let the braided man out of his sight.  
  
Trowa noticing the look on Quatres face couldn't help smiling, "Don't worry love, he can look after himself."  
  
Trowa leant over and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips, "he won't get out of my sight, Angel, never you fear!" he whispered as he pulled back. Quatre smiled briefly held the taller mans hand and then left the room while giving Duo directions, Duo thought privately, that he would have had an easier time finding half a needle in a haystack than a bathroom in this house.  
  
Three wrong turns four bedrooms, two store cupboards a study and a music room later. Quatre, Trowa, and a much healthier looking Duo (who had finally found the bathroom), were sitting out in the large glass conservatory that extended from a large living room into Quatres gardens, offering a beautiful view of the many flowering plants. They nibbled on various little snacks, Duo asked what each item was made of, but after the fourth or fifth longwinded explanation, he decided it was easier in the long run to simply eat and ignore the ingredients, especially as some hadn't sounded too appetising.  
  
Duo had been busily asking Questions about how everything was for the pair, and he had seemed a little disappointed to hear the pair were not living together and that Trowa was *merely visiting*. This seemed a touchy point to Quatre and Duo decided to change the conversation, he didn't want talk to fall back to his sudden appearance.  
  
Duo was busy rambling on about his five favourite ways to eat cheese, apples chocolate, and many other foodstuffs. Quatre was half listening and half thinking that this was a new low, even for Duo.  
  
Quatre was still pondering this when he heard his lovers quiet voice cut through the ex-God of Deaths chatter.  
  
"Duo, you can stop now, just tell us what the problem is!"  
  
Duos chatter faltered, Trowas bluntness had caught him off guard. "N .. Nothing's the matter!" he stammered out, Trowa simply raised an eyebrow, showing clearly that he wasn't fooled.  
  
"Don't lie to me Duo, that mask you wore during the wars seems to have a few cracks!"  
  
Duo stopped and stared, he moved his mouth but no sound seemed to come out.  
  
{How did he see through my mask? I thought it was perfect, well there is no point in hiding anything now, and why should I, they are my friends!}  
  
"You're right, I cant hide any more can I, not from my friends, I managed to at WuFeis, but that's not surprising, he didn't want to know my problems anyway."  
  
"Well, we do want to know Duo!" Quatre said as he rose from his seat next to Trowa and sat beside Duo, "We want to know how we can help, no matter what you are still our friend." Trowa nodded his agreement.  
  
Duo offered them each a smile, not the fake jester grin but a real smile,  
  
{I cant believe they are willing to listen, even though they have everything, they still want me, bloodstained me, but we were all in that together, I should have known they wouldn't abandon me like Hee ..} Duo cut short that painful thought, they deserved to know, he wanted them to know, and they were his friends.  
  
Its Heero, we sort of fell out .. I know we argue all the time," He added after catching another raised eyebrow from Trowa, "But this time it was worse."  
  
"He was sitting at his laptop doing the whole Look-at-me-I-can-type-sixty- characters-a-second-thing, and quite frankly I was bored!"  
  
"Well what can you expect?" he said as both his friends shot him a slightly amused look. "He had been typing away on the thing for at least four hours, I'm sure Lady Une doesn't need *that* much information. Quatre sighed and Trowa smirked, but neither interrupted.  
  
"Any way," Duo continued the explanation, "I wanted some attention. So I went for the usual routine first, ya know, asking if I could eat, complaining about boredom and generally making a pain of myself. But that failed miserably and all I got was the customary Heero-Yuy-if-looks-could- kill-then-words-certainly-could combination glare and death threat."  
  
"After that I launched into the role of the eternal chatterbox, it was old, but the old ones are the best. Three hours later I was still going, I was getting bored, I'll admit it, there's only so much talking a guy can do. I was preparing to go all WuFei and begin a rant on the whole injustice of the situation, when Mr-oh-so-stoic-Yuy, throws his bloody laptop at me."  
  
"It hurt like hell, but I didn't notice at first, I was to shocked, I couldn't believe he would do that, I mean .. He's threatened me enough sure, but I never thought he would actually hurt me, there has been the odd time when he has thrown a punch, but I was always able to dodge, it was almost like he didn't want to hit me, but this time he did, and hard, but it hurt worse inside than out."  
  
Another stream of tears was leaving Duos eyes, silent this time, no ragged sobs shaking his shoulders.  
  
"At times, I even thought he might care for me .. Like .. Like I care for him, but I was wrong, he never loved me, hell .. He never even liked me, he didn't even think of me as his friend!"  
  
Duo was now crying again, his face pressed into his hands. He looked up when he felt himself enfolded in caring arms. Surprise shone in his violet eyes, surprise that was soon replaced by gratitude, and he allowed himself to cry into the strong shoulder of Trowa.  
  
Quatre was positively beaming, it wasn't in him to feel jealous that his lover was holding someone else in his arms, he was just happy that Trowa was opening up to someone else, it was nice that Trowa was sweet, caring, and open with him, but he wanted his lover to be happy sharing these feelings with others, Duo had apparently helped the ice to crack some more.  
  
Quatre didn't want to disturb him, but he knew that it was important that Duo finished telling his tale. In a gentle voice, the blonde Arab said, "Duo, what happened after Heero .. Lost his temper?  
  
Duo sat up and rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the still flowing tears, "Well .." he finally managed to say, and in a quiet tear-choked voice. "He got up and stormed out of the room, glaring at me. I watched him until he was shut in his room then I .. I .." Duo looked ashamed, "I nearly shot myself, but I didn't have the guts. I am such a coward!"  
  
Duo suddenly found Quatre hanging round his neck, and unusually for Quatre, babbling uncontrollably through his tears.  
  
"Oh Duo, how could you ever ..? You didn't ..? Did you ..? Are you ..?" Quatre didn't seem able to string a whole sentence together, he also didn't seem to have any plans to move himself from Duos neck, and this was what worried Duo most, he had known Quatre was sensitive, but he also tended to hug excessively hard and Duo was beginning to find it quite hard to breathe.  
  
"Come Angel!" Trowas soft voice seemed to rise above Quatres half questions as he leant and lifted the small blonde off Duos neck, and cradled him in his lap. "There is no need for tears, he is safe, and you can see that yourself, no harm was done!" Trowa hugged the Blonde close and gently kissed his hair, "And nothing is going to change that!"  
  
Quatre seemed to snap out of his grief almost as suddenly as he had fallen prey to it, "I'm very sorry Duo, please continue!"  
  
Duo nodded, "Well, there isn't much to tell, I threw the gun across the room, and was about to go talk to Heero when I heard this loud thumping coming from his room, I figured that he was letting off some steam, but then I hear him yelling something, I couldn't hear much, but I caught one word, *Baka*. That was when I left, I couldn't stand that it was me who had made him so angry and upset. I left him a note saying I was sorry for upsetting him, and that I wouldn't bother him anymore. I stayed with WuFei and Sally for three weeks, but then I decided to come visit you guys!"  
  
Duo glanced up at his two friends; each wore a strangely grim look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked "Tell me ..! Please ..!  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa, there were tears in his crystalline blue eyes. "Love, I can't do it!" he said in a voice that was barely a whisper "I can't tell him!"  
  
"Tell me what?" Duo demanded, feeling a little put out now,  
  
Trowa took each of his lovers' small hands in one of his own, and kissed each of the callused palms, "It will be hard love, but he has to know, you have to let him know!"  
  
Quatre sighed, "I know, I just hoped he would have seen it himself, seen how he felt!"  
  
"What?" Duo almost shouted. "How who felt?"  
  
"Heero, Duo, how Heero felt!"  
  
Duo looked slightly taken aback, "How did he feel?" he asked, his voice now quiet again.  
  
"Heero loved you Duo. He loved you very much!"  
  
  
  
#~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~#  
  
  
  
Lora- YAY, I did it, I wrote another chappie, this took sooooo long, *Yawns, I am sooooo tired.  
  
WuFei- OI, ONNA, WHY DON'T I HAVE A BETTER PART IN THIS, I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY LINES!!!!!  
  
Lora- Err, I *gulp* couldn't think of a suitable part!  
  
WuFei- *Rants about Onnas and the injustice of their stories*  
  
Chibi-Vash *interrupts rant* I LOVE DONUTS WHEEEEEE  
  
WuFei- *Looks rather pissed* NO ONE CARES YOU CHIBIFIED KISSAMA!!!!!  
  
Jessie- OI No one, I repeat, No one, calls my Vashy a Kissama. *Beats WuFei repeatedly over the head with a flowerpot*  
  
WuFei- *runs off still muttering about foolish Onnas*  
  
Lora- Well, that was, umm, interesting. Please leave a review, you guys are being great, we love you all, *huggles* don't forget to Squeeze the Chibi- Vash!!!!  
  
Please leave a vote, do you want this ficcie to be a...  
  
1. A sappy ending to a PG13 fic, and maybe a lil citrus at the end.  
  
2. A serious Angst (not my fave but can be done)  
  
3. A Sappy romantic ending, with, dare I say it, a LEMON!!!!  
  
The ending of this ficcie depends on you!!!  
  
C ay all soon, Lora (Lora-Helen) And Jessie!!! 


	5. The truth is told

Disclaimer. Me? Own the Gundam boys? .. Not bloody likely! All I own .. *sniffs* are three celibate muses and the other *ahem* .. You probably won't want to hear about Twowa and his antics ..  
  
Warning. This is a Yaoi fic, that means Male X Male romance, we are not forcing this on anyone so don't waste your time and ours by flaming, cos they will be laughed at and then fed to the Chibi-Vash along with his daily portion of donuts.  
  
#~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~#  
  
".Blah." = speech  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
{.Blah.} = Thoughts  
  
#~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~#  
  
A nice list of Reviewers to say thanx too, u guys make us feel so loved!  
  
Dilly-Pickle - thanx for reading, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too!  
  
Laurel-Crowned - GAAH, PLEASE DON'T KILL THE VASH! WE NEED HIM!!! He is very fragile and needs to breathe too! I am glad you like the plot line; we (in a slightly in-modest fashion) think it is quite cool; it sure took a long time to come up with!  
  
Stoic-Hyper - Neep Neep 2y2 LOL, thanx for reviewing. Glad u liked the ficcie I hope this chappie is up to standard.  
  
Diamond Dew - I dunno where Wu-Fei is *looks around* well, he certainly ain´t here. And as for the Lemon, if that vote wins then I will write a mild one and post it under R. Others have so why not me? Duo won't be sufferibg too much more; Reviewers permitting so I hope you will let me know what u think of this!  
  
Connor Wolf - *clears away large pile of tissues so she can see her reviewer* Thanks for leaving a review, I am glad u thought it was sweet, that's what I was going for! How was this chappie, any good?  
  
Ellie Maxwell - Hiya, glad u like it!  
  
Duo/Folken/TK - I don't think 2 either, but Lora gotta do what the reviewers command, and I wont check that for at least one more chappie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya, Lora here. Lora is slightly miffed ass her Co-Author, Jessie abandoned her not even halfway through this chappie to play on Soul Reaver. Thus this Chappie is disgracefully short! I am so sorry, I will try to do better next time, but first I need a good place to hide the PS2!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"What?" Duo almost shouted. "How who felt?"  
  
"Heero, Duo, how Heero felt!"  
  
Duo looked slightly taken aback, "How did he feel?" he asked, his voice now quiet again.  
  
"Heero loved you Duo. He loved you very much!"  
  
Duo sat and stared at Quatre as if he had grown another head. "He .. He what?" he stammered out after a few moments.  
  
"He loved you Duo!" Quatre replied quietly, "He just never told you because he feared it would hurt you!"  
  
"But .. But, he never showed anything .. Never showed any emotion. All he ever did was call me Baka!"  
  
Quatre nodded slowly. "He was afraid to tell you Duo, he was afraid to get close to you, in case he ever told you."  
  
"Why wouldn't he want to tell me?"  
  
"He was scared, he was scared you would reject him .. Hate him for his feelings towards you and never let him close to you again."  
  
"Hate him?" Duo spluttered, "Why would I hate him, I love him, all I have ever wanted was to be close to him. How could he ever think I would reject him?"  
  
"I know that Duo, but he didn't. He didn't want to cause you any pain, so he used his mask to hide his feelings, even from you."  
  
Duo placed his head in his hands, "It can't be true, you must be wrong!"  
  
"It is true Duo, even I noticed it!" Trowas soft voice, confirming the blondes' words.  
  
Duo lifted his head from his hands, "How do you know? I never saw it!"  
  
"That's because you were too busy trying to get him to notice you, you never saw it when he did!" The little blonde replied.  
  
Dou looked over at Quatre, "But he never noticed me, that was the problem!"  
  
Quatre shook his head and sighed sadly, "He did Duo, the rest of us saw it. Whenever you came into a room his face would lose some of it's sorrow, his eyes would seem lees haunted and empty, and sometimes he even smiled.  
  
Duo was staring at Quatre, hardly daring to believe what the blonds was telling him. He was about to speak, but the blonde continued and cut him off.  
  
I have gone on missions with him, as have all of us. And he dreams as well. He suffers the same nightmares we all do, and it was in you he found his shelter.  
  
Duo drew in a sharp breath. In him, Heero found his shelter, his safety within the deadly wings of Shinigami, It couldn't be true, Heero couldn't care for him!  
  
"Quatre?" Duo finally found his tongue, "Are you sure it was me, and not you or one of the others, he always acts like he hates me, that was why I left, my being around him made him unhappy .. So I left.""  
  
"I am sure Duo, and I think you should go back to him!"  
  
"Why, he doesn't deserve any more sorrow. He doesn't deserve to be saddled with me. I don't deserve him."  
  
Quatre sighed and shared a worried glance with his emerald-eyed lover. Trowa smiled reassuringly and took the smaller hand in his. The blonde sighed again before continuing.  
  
"Duo, he might be lost without you. He may feel he no longer has anything to carry on for. No matter what he said, you always used to brush it aside and maybe he took it for granted that you always would. And now you are gone."  
  
"NO!" Duo yelled, face stricken as tears once again welled in the amethyst eyes. "NO, Heero would never .. You can't think he would .. Its just not possible!"  
  
Quatre took in the pain on his friends face; he longed to stop his explanation. He didn't want to cause Duo any more pain, but he knew that he must. Before it was too late.  
  
"Duo, it seemed almost like you gave life to Heero. He was raised a soldier, but you always seemed to give him back a little of his humanity. He was destined to die on a mission. It was the end he was always seeking, but something always pulled him back Duo. And it was you!"  
  
Duo turned pale. "Quatre, he wouldn't do it would he, he wouldn't kill himself, not Heero!"  
  
Quatre placed his hands in his lap. "You never know what a man will do if he feels he has nothing left to live for. Go to him Duo, and pray that it isn't too late to save him!"  
  
"Duo jumped to his feet and rushed down the stair case and out of Quatres hose. He jumped onto the blue R6 bike, revved the engine and sped of down the long driveway.  
  
Back inside the house, Quatre stood quietly by the window watching his friend go, tears trickled down his pale cheeks.  
  
He sighed as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and he leant back against the comforting warmth that was Trowa.  
  
"Did I tell him in time love, or is it already to late?"  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around the small Arab.  
  
"You told him as soon as you could love, and Heero is strong. But we will have to let life run its course."  
  
Quatre turned round so he was facing Trowa, "I really hope he makes it, I really do. They have loved each other for so long, and been through so much."  
  
"I know they have angel, and I hope Duo makes it too. But it is out of our hands now."  
  
Quatre gazed up at Trowa, his bright eyes glistening with tears, and his lips trembling. Trowa smiled reassuringly, before leaning down and stilling those trembling lips with his own.  
  
  
  
A.N  
  
Lora- Man, I dunno it that was worth posting, it was so uselessly short!  
  
Jess- *sniggers from in front of the T.V*  
  
Lora- well at least I wrote it! *mutters about Co-Authors with time restrictions*  
  
Twowa- At least you got something out, and I believe this leaves us with only two chapters to go!!  
  
Lora- Yes it does, and so now we need to know more than ever your choise of ending, cos with only two chappies to go time is running out!  
  
Well I (with jess PS2 permitting) will be bac with the next chappie real soon. Cya later guys, we would love a review! 


	6. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: All though it has been a VERY long time, Jess and I still do not own Gundam Wing!! Shame I know, but what can we do? On the upside, we still have the Chibi-Vash, and he is still available to squeeze!!  
  
Jess-*brandishes the Chibi-Vash*  
  
Vash-*Squeaks*  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic, that means Male X Male romance, we are not forcing this on anyone so don't waste your time and ours by flaming, cos they will be laughed at and then fed to the Chibi-Vash along with his daily portion of donuts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A note from the Authors.  
  
Lora- GAK!! I am SO SO SO SO SO Sorry!! We have been gone since September!!  
  
Jess- I would like to point out it is not entirely our fault!! Well, it's mostly my fault, and the schools for giving us so much work!!  
  
Lora- *coughs* And that cursed PS2.  
  
Vash- *squees* On the plus side, my ribs have been saved!! I have not been squeezed!!  
  
Jess- *sniggers and squishes the Vash* THERE YA GO!!!!  
  
Vash- *Scowls*  
  
Lora- As I was saying, we are really sorry, it was MOSTLY Jesses fault but thanks to AngelofDeath, who gave me the helpful hint about the big stick *brandishes stick* I was able to get my fabulous co-author off her backside and into a HELPFUL mood once again, oh, we have also decided on an ending, but you will have to wait and see!!  
  
Jess- *glowers and huggles PS2* Don't you Dare!! *whispers to PS2* Don't worry my sweet, they wont look for you under Vash-Sans bed!!  
  
Lora -And thus, the madness once again begins, and I welcome you to Chapter Six of 'The Loneliest Number is 01'.  
  
uVERY IMPORTANT NOTICE u  
  
sadly, because it has been so long since either me, or my co-author actually got our brains in gear and tried to complete this fiction, and were having periodic 10 minute gaps during the writing of it, this chapter may not flow exactly with the rest of the story, but we hope you like it none the less, it amused us, and we thought it to be very Duo-ish, it does in fact return to its more or less normal style towards the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
..Blah.. = Thoughts  
  
*..Blah..* = Emphasised words  
  
"..Blah.." = Speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Three hours, three bloody hours he'd been sitting in this cruddy seat, on this crappy shuttle, with its cack-arsing crew.  
  
WHAT WAS THE PILOTS PROBLEM!!  
  
He was on a mission, he needed to get home to his Hee-Chan.. Er, Heero, and this shuttle wasn't going damn near fast enough!!  
  
Repeatedly, every ten minutes or so for the last three hours, Duo had asked a now exasperated stewardess how much longer it was until they reached L1, and every time she gave him the same answer,  
  
"Ten minutes less than when you last asked Mr Maxwell." An answer that Duo thought was most unhelpful.  
  
After checking the remaining time span, and once again receiving a dismissive answer, Duo resigned himself to starring out the window.  
  
Dark How he felt inside, how he feared Heero might feel, if he still lived.  
  
Duo lifted his hand and placed it on the thick glass, Cold How he had felt when he left..how Heero would feel if..  
  
NO!! He couldn't be so negative, he had to be positive , his Hee-Chan would be fine, his Hee-Chan..  
  
Nyah uh, its Heero, must remember that, Hee~ro Hee~ro!!  
  
Duo pulled his gaze from the window and allowed it to rest on the person in front of him. Ginger heir, seriously wonky hairline. Duos fingers twitched,  
  
Need, Razor, need, Razor, need, Razor!   
  
Jeeze this was almost as bad as every time he looked at Heero,  
  
BRUSH!! Need, Brush, Need, Brush!!  
  
NO, This was not what he was meant to be thinking,  
  
Bad Duo!!  
  
Duo slapped his hand, and much to the amusement of the five year old across the isle from him, began to muter,  
  
"Ginger hair, wonky hairline, Ginger hair, wonky hairline, Ginger hair, wonky hairline, Ginger hair, wonky hairline, ginger.. Oh Man This is Dull!!"  
  
Duo squinted, "Hey, if you do this, it looks brown!! Chocolaty brown , a lot like Hee-Chan's, but not so..mmm..  
  
"NO BAD DUO!!" Duo slapped his hand again and the five year old burst into fit of giggles, Duo, blinked, then realised he had said, no, shouted that out loud, even the damn unhelpful stewardess was giving him a funny look.  
  
He shrunk back into his seat, "This isn't happening!" He muttered, and looked down, intending to spend the remainder of the trip with his hands in his lap and starring diligently at his feet.  
  
This plan went straight out the window, when, a few minutes later, the unhelpful stewardess walked past once again.  
  
"How much longer till we land?" He asked her in a whiney voice,  
  
The stewardess simply rolled her eyes. "We are landing now, there, are you happy!!"  
  
Duo grinned and turned to stare out of the window, and realised, almost as soon as he was met with a view of space, space, and nothing but space, that the conniving stewardess had lied, and they were in fact, still miles away from the colony.  
  
Scowling, Duo sunk back into his chair once again. He hated space, he hated shuttles and he *really* hated that stewardess.  
  
Half an hour later, Duo was still sunk back into his seat, time had crawled by, and the only amusement he had had was to quiz the now slightly hysterical stewardess. Her answer, accompanied with varying degrees of annoyance, had always been the same. "10 minutes Mr Maxwell!"  
  
Duo was getting ticked off, how many times could one person answer him with the words Ten minutes, in the space of 10 minutes?  
  
He twitched urgh, 10 minutes that answer was really beginning to annoy him  
  
The was a loud beep, and the captains voice sounded over the intercom.  
  
"We are now beginning our entry into colony L1, we will be landing in 10 minutes, thank you for choosing to fly with le grange shuttles."  
  
Duo seethed, another fucking 10 minutes!! Were people *trying* to keep him away from Heero?  
  
He sighed and let his head flop down to his chest.  
  
"If there is a God," He mumbled quietly, "then let me get to him in time, don't let what Quat was suggesting happen, let him be safe!"  
  
The final 10 minutes were spent in silence for Duo, his mind had finally slipped back to what he had been trying so hard to keep it away from, The possibility that Heero was dead, that Heero had finally left him forever.  
  
He had been gone for so long, so long, but no matter where he had been, be it with Wu-Fei and Sally, on his own or with Quatre and Trowa, he had always had the knowledge that Heero was happy.  
  
He had never thought that Heero may miss him, he had never thought that it could be possible, but Quatre obviously thought that it was.  
  
Gathering the few possessions he had had with him, which wasn't much, he made off the shuttle.  
  
Hmm, no need to go to baggage re-claim, so this way...  
  
Duo turned away from the crowd of people heading to collect their cases and bags and made his way to the spaceport exit.  
  
As he sat quietly in the back of a cab he had a sudden thought,  
  
how am I being this calm, I've been away from this place for nearly a month, I must be crazy coming back, I mean, as soon as I walk through that door Heero's likely to pull his gun on me, well, that is if he isn't...isn't..  
  
Duo closed his eyes, I need to get there soon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo snapped his eyes open at the sound of the cab drivers voice.  
  
"Hey kiddo, rise'n shine, that'll be eight fifty."  
  
Diligently, Duo handed over the money and stepped out of the cab, small bag in hand. As the Cab drove away, he starred up at the now ominous looking apartment building with apprehensive eyes.  
  
With a resigned sigh , Duo entered the building, nothing had changed, but then, no matter how it felt, three weeks wasn't really that long.  
  
Duo started up the staircase, third floor out of nine, that's where the apartment had been, only one more floor to go.  
  
Duo drew in a breath, he was here, he was...home. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed this place, well, till now, till he was standing at the door that led to the apartment he had shared with Heero.  
  
He lifted his hand and rested it on the door handle, it felt so familiar, but at the same time so...alien, like he wasn't meant to be here at all.  
  
I'd better knock, I dun think Heero will want me to simply waltz in.  
  
Raising his hand once again, Duo made to knock, but as soon as his hand made contact with the wood of the door, it swung slightly open.  
  
Duo raised and eyebrow, something wasn't right, Heero *never* forgot to do *anything*. This was most unlike him. Pushing the door wider he walked in.  
  
The hallway was immaculate, coats neatly on pegs, the various pieces of bric-a-brac still in their usual places on the hall table, except one thing...  
  
Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden picture frame, it contained the only photo of Heero and himself, it was one Quatre had actually managed to get developed without Heero claiming that any pictures could be used as evidence against them, and he had given it to Duo.  
  
The picture was one Heero standing stoic near a wall, with Duo, in his usual cheery manner, grinning, and flopping his arm round Heeros shoulders.  
  
Heero never smiled in pictures, hell Heero never smiled anyway!  
  
Duo looked down at the picture, fist at himself, and then at Heero. He looked closer,  
  
Yes it is there, why didn't I see it before?  
  
Duo smiled, if you looked hard enough, you could see that Heero was in fact smiling, not all over his face like he himself was, but his eyes were, and the eyes were windows to the soul, and that was where a smile mattered.  
  
Feeling a little happier, Duo set the picture back down on the table where it belonged and made his way down the hall,  
  
Hm, I'd guess that Hee-Chan is probably in his room, and most likely working, so I guess I'll check there first!  
  
Duo shook his head as a small flash of what Quatre had told him darted across his mind, it seemed slightly crazy now, to think that of Heero.  
  
Hee-Chan would never to anything that stupid!  
  
As he was walking past the closed door to the living room, Duo heard a click, he stopped,  
  
Hang on! That sounds like a...  
  
Duo spun on his heal, kicked open the living room door and yelled  
  
"*Heeeroooo!!*"  
  
His yell was cut of by the sound of a gun shot.  
  
T.B.C  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess - Yahaaa!! We Are Evil!! We leave you all a cliffie!!!! Wahaaaa!  
  
Vash - *Squeaks*  
  
Lora - *grins* We Did it!! And, we have finally reached the place where this fic began!!!  
  
Jess - *snickers and celebrates by completing Gun Grave again*  
  
Lora - *mutters about fecking PS2's*  
  
Jess - *pokes tongue out*  
  
Lora - well, I know it has been a while, but we are back and we have at last gotten back to where this thing began, and in the next chappie, as longs as you guys hug the Vash you will finally find out what happened to Duo and Hee-chan, cuz ppl have had some interesting suggestions!!  
  
Jess - *plays PS2*  
  
Lora - Well, better get back to work, Jess and I promise we will have the next chappie up soon, and we will begin working on it now!!  
  
In the mean time, here is a list of thank yous and sorry's to ppl who reviewed our last chapter and have been left in the dark!!!  
  
Thank you to....  
  
Moondancer - Well, here you are, tis a lil bit late I will admit but it is an xmas prezzie none the less to you from Jessie and I!!! Ps, Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
AngelofDeath - WAI!!! You helped me get Jessie back!! Thanks so much, and yes do a lemon in ures if ya can!!!! Thank you so much for reading and I am So happy you liked!!!  
  
Foxfire - I guess sometimes you want something so badly you cant see it when it is right in front of your face. I am gland you enjoyed and I must say this is the worst cliffie I have ever left, and the worst part is, I left it twice!!!  
  
Laurel-Crowned - Let me tell you the chibi Vash simply loves you!!! He stared at the Twinkie for ages with big shiny eyes before he ate it, he loved it!! He says thanks for that, also, thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot to us that ppl take the time to so thank you!!!  
  
Reysolo - come back for the next chappie and I swear I will tell what has happened!!!  
  
diamond dew - Duo is a baka isn't he, but yes, we do love him for it, sorry if this chappie was simply a mass of insanity, but ya know, it happens sometimes!! We are all worried bout Hee-Chan too!! But we will find out his fate in the next chappie!!!  
  
shadowdragon58 - It was left there for too long, it will never be that long again!!!!  
  
millie t - Here ya go, and thanks a bunch for da review!! ^^   
  
Corporate Wing - ta  
  
Dilly-pickle -here ya go, it doesn't tell much but it may be a start  
  
Sailor Aurora Helious - Gald ya liked, we know our ending now, it may not be what everyone wanted but we hope it will do, thank you for your vote, they are all appreciated!!  
  
some person - Cheers for the review, umm, who ever you are!!! We are sorta injust aren't we!!  
  
Violet Tears - Hey, tis very nice to know that you are still around, even if stoic lady is tied up!!! Well, duo went duo went and yep, we still don't know!!! Well, I swear that Jess and I will resolve this in the next chappie and I really hope you will be around to read it!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
C ya all, and we would really love a review!!!! 


	7. Thawed

Disclaimer: It should be fairly damn obvious that we do not own GW, It's not through lack of trying though!! ^^  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi fic, that means Male X Male romance, we are not forcing this on anyone so don't waste your time and ours by flaming, cos they will be laughed at and then fed to the Chibi-Vash along with his daily portion of donuts.  
  
A/N----Well, hullo again, as promised chappie 7 has not been to long on the production line, am bribing co-author into this by letting her use my laptop and play the Sims!!! It seems to be working!! But is also the reason I may not get that much input from her!! Also, after her *ahem* surgery (see bio page if ya dun understand) She keeps coughing up fur balls!! Oh, and trying to eat my Hamster!  
  
Well, anywho, this chappie, along with its customary dose of oddness, is gonna be written in character POV (it will switch between the two, just so there is no confusion there will be symbols {see below} to show when this occurs, it will start in Heeros), but to divulge how things go on from that would spoil it for ya!! ^^;  
  
So, finally we find out what happened to Hee-chan, did Duo get there in time?  
  
Well, methinks I have kept you all waiting too long for this ending any way, so here we go, a lil bit of everything, I think, sorry to those who wanted lemons, you will have to settle for a dash of citrus, and I am not sure if I will even get that far!!!! (This is not, I repeat NOT a death fic, for though I am guilty of writing one, I actually hate them!!! Do not be deceived by the beginning, NO ONE DIES!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you to....  
  
Violet_tears - Wai!!!  
  
Lora- *offers another blow pop* Thank you so much for the review, we are now rewarding your patience!!  
  
Jess- *cheers* WE LOVE PS2!! SHE! *points at Lora* tried to steal mine!!  
  
Lora- Well, at least it got you typing, anyway, thank you very much fro the review!!  
  
FoxFire - I am so glad that you enjoyed this chapter, we can also see Duo being that anxious, glad you enjoyed, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Duo/Folken/TK - Now you find out!! OK, OK, OK!!!!!  
  
dilly-pickle - Thank you, here we are, and we did write more!!!  
  
Laurel-Crowned - Well, thank you so much, me an the Jessie, and the Vash, are mighty glad you did come back, and we all thought that Duo would be scatterbrained too. Hope you like this chappie as well.  
  
shadowdragon58 - Heh, we know we are mean, sorry!! Hope this kinda makes up for it!!  
  
Ellie Maxwell, (and Steg) - PLEASE DON'T USE OUR VASH AS A TISSUE!! He has feelings too!! Oh, and is only just getting over a cold, so we would rather he stayed dry!! But thank you SO much for reviewing we Love feeling so LOVED!! And that was such a long Review, WE FEEL SO SPECIAL!!!!! Oh, and thank you for paying some attention to the Vash, even if he was a tissue!!! Vash -- *sulks and wrings out trench coat*  
  
Aznfiregoddess - We agree Death is NOT a solution, read on to see why!!  
  
Connorwolf - Yah, sorry about that, we thought it fitted, but then we were WAY WAY WAY too Hyper on sugar by that point in the chappie so what can ya do, this chappie is far more down to earth.  
  
Suiryoku - WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! No worries, we go that mad too sometimes!! ^^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=..Blah.. = Heeros Thoughts  
  
..Blah.. =Duo Thoughts  
  
*..Blah..* = Emphasised words  
  
"..Blah.." = Speech  
  
#^~*~^# = Point of View change  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hang on! That sounds like a...  
  
Duo spun on his heal, kicked open the living room door and yelled  
  
"*Heeeroooo!!*"  
  
His yell was cut of by the sound of a gunshot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero starred as the lean form in the doorway slumped to the floor, his long chestnut braid curling into a pile beside him.  
  
The look on his face turned to horror as drops of bright red blood fell from under the chestnut bangs and stained the cream carpet.  
  
=What have I done?  
  
Heero couldn't move, he couldn't tear he eyes from the scene either, he wanted to yell, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to hide, but he could do none of them. He had destroyed the only thing that made him human... He had destroyed Duo.  
  
Slowly he let his eyes close, they stung, the tears he could not cry were fighting for a way out, but his soldiers instincts, the same instincts that had made Duo leave, the same instincts that had made him go on for this long and the same instincts that had caused him to turn the gun on his distraction refused to let him cry.  
  
The pain he felt at losing Duo was like nothing he had ever felt, it was worse by far than when Duo had shot him, worse that when he had set his leg, and even worse than when he had woken up after detonating with Wing, it felt like he was dying, from the inside out. Like a part of him that had always been there had left, and wouldn't come back.  
  
Heero felt a dry sob escape from his throat, it was the closest he had ever come to crying, but it didn't help how he felt. He had been waiting so long for Duo to come back, to come home, and he had. But look what had happened, how he wished Duo had walked through that doorway a few minutes later, when he would no longer have been around to hurt him, when no one could have stopped him.  
  
His eyes opened and his gaze fell to his gun, it was still clasped in his hand, the barrel still smoking slightly, he dropped it and it fell to the floor with a thud that seemed to resound round the room. And for the first time in his life Heero Yuy felt the trickle of tears down his cheeks.  
  
Hero pressed his hands to his eyes and bowed his head, shoulders shaking with tears to long suppressed.  
  
#^~*~^#  
  
Just as Heero closed his eyes, the slumped form of Duo Maxwell began to tremble, and an unsteady hand pressed itself against the stinging track the bullet had left behind where it had skimmed his cheek. He felt blood drip through his fingers; it was deep, but not too serious.  
  
Duo was in shock, and it wasn't because he had been shot at, that had happened before and well, he had kind of been expecting to see a gun. He had just never expected to see a gun pressed against Heero Yuy's head, and by Heeros own hand. He couldn't believe that Heero would even consider something like that.  
  
Slowly he raised his head, still on his knees and was shocked to see Heero, head bowed into hand, shoulders shaking with tears. If anything could have shocked him more, then, well, this was it.  
  
#^~*~^#  
  
Heero sighed, and raised his tear stained face, and midnight blue met deep violet with an audible gasp.  
  
"Duo." Heero said quietly while rising to his feet, "Your alive!! And you came back!"  
  
Duo nodded and then sighed, "Why Heero? Tell me why, I don't understand!"  
  
Heero looked down, He couldn't tell Duo the real reason for what he had done. He was...he was...scarred? That must be what this was, he felt he couldn't tell Duo for the fear that he would be rejected.  
  
"There was just no point to my existence, there was nothing worth me living for!" He replied bluntly, hating himself for the torn look that the crept over Duos face.  
  
#^~*~^#  
  
Duo looked up at Heero through his liquid violet eyes, the tears that had stopped flowing from the others eyes still fell from his, and Heeros answer had been like a blow to his heart, it had not only proved that Quatre had been wrong about Heeros 'Feelings' For him, but also that Heero did not even value their friendship.  
  
He wanted to hit Heero for making him feel that way, but it was his own fault for coming back, he shouldn't have come back!  
  
"Oh", he replied, his voice barely above a whisper, "I had hoped..." He stopped and hung his head again, still sitting back on his feet.  
  
#^~*~^#  
  
Heero looked up, what was that he could hear on the edge of Duos voice? Regret, and why did he look so stricken? What had he been about to say?  
  
His answer had been as much truth as he could give. After Duo had left he had nothing, no one, and a life like that, it was worse than being alive during the wars.  
  
He had missed Duo so much, but he had hurt him and he had lost him, and now he was back he had hurt him again, he wanted to say sorry, he wanted to comfort him, he wanted things he knew he couldn't have, but that did not give him the right to hurt Duo, and though he was inexperienced in the ways of kindness, he knew he had to try!  
  
Heero saw a small trickle of blood run down duo's cheek, mixed in with his tears, he walked over to his one time partner and crouched in front of him,  
  
"Duo?" He said softly, causing the violet eyes to snap up to him, "Let me clean that up, I didn't mean to shoot you, I guess you could say it was instinct!"  
  
He felt a tug in his chest at the doe eyed look Duo was giving him.  
  
=Those eyes could melt stone!  
  
#^~*~^#  
  
Duo was confused, one moment Heero was brushing him off totally, and the next he was offering to clean him up, and offering an explanation.  
  
He looked up at Heero, begging him with his eyes not to be leading him into a trap, He watched as Heero offered him a hand, and he took it, hoping he wouldn't regret letting his guard down.  
  
#^~*~^#  
  
Heero was surprised that Duo had trusted him, but they had spent the wars 'caring' for each other when they were injured, albeit reluctantly on Heeros part. So he should hopefully be able to trust him.  
  
Heero led Duo into the small bathroom and produced a small first aid kit from one of the cupboards. Which he proceeded to sort through until he found some antiseptic and a large plaster, both of which he proceeded to apply to Duo's face.  
  
When he finished he nodded, "There, that should keep it clean"  
  
Duo smiled. "Thank you Heero, you didn't have to, but thank you!"  
  
Heero nodded again "it could have gotten infected, and that would not have been an asset to you or anyone!"  
  
Heero practically shrank back, how did he manage to do this every time, when ever he tried to act a little more human, tried to be nice to someone, he would freeze over again, he talked about every thing like it was a mission, and he hated it, he knew that it must feel dismissing to Duo, and he didn't want that!  
  
Duo noticed the expression on Heeros face and realised that no matter how dismissive his remark had sounded, he had not meant it to be so, and his thanks had been registered and accepted.  
  
Wanting to show that the 'injury' was nothing more than water under the bridge, Duo looked up,  
  
"So Hee-Chan," He said with a semi forced grin, "Want some coffee?"  
  
Heero just blinked at him, Duo was being his old self, how? Why? He just didn't understand how his old partner could still be so happy, he nodded "Yes Duo, Coffee will be fine!" And with that he strode into the living room.  
  
Duo sighed, ah well, I guess some things will never change and with that in mind he jogged off to the kitchen to make them both some coffee.  
  
Five or so minutes later, Duo joined Heero in the living room  
  
"Here ya go Hee-Chan, coffee, black, no sugar, just how you always have it!"  
  
Heero took the coffee and sipped it, it wasn't quite strong enough, but the time he had spent living with the braided ex-pilot had gotten his used to that.  
  
Duo settled in the armchair, across from the couch were Heero was sitting and began to drink his sweet and milky coffee.  
  
Heero found himself starring, he couldn't drag his eyes away from the other, he was perfect, except for the dressing on his cheek, but even that couldn't mar his beauty much, Heero allowed his gaze to rest on Duo face and felt his breath catch in his throat when his gaze was met by Duos deep violet eyes.  
  
They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until neither could hold the others gaze a moment longer and they both returned to their coffee with a light flush in Duos case.  
  
I never thought Heero would look at me that way, he was open, thawed!  
  
#^~*~^#  
  
Duo didn't know what to make of Heero, he confused him so much, one moment he was acting as if nothing had changed, and the next like Duo wasn't even there. He just wished that Heero would make his mind up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vash - Heh, heh, Lora and Jess were trying to go a little further with this chapter, but well, to be totally honest, they hare now both sunk up to their necks in writers block, and me and the other muses decided that it would be better to get this chappie up as it is, rather than making you all wait forever again!!  
  
Q -- (Lora's muse) - Yup, that's right, maybe this way Lora will stop altering this chappie over and over and actually try and work something out for chappie 8, this fic has gotten much longer than expected!!  
  
L- Yep, Sorry, but neither of us could make this go any longer, and now we both have homework, but we will knuckle down and get chappie 8 out as soon as possible, I promise!!  
  
Huggles to al reviewers, We love you guys so much!!  
  
Lora - PLEASE!!! Follow Laurel-Crowned's example and Feed the Vash!! He likes Twinkies!! He sure does, ya see, I can no longer afford to feed him as I had to spend all his donut money on Jessies brain operation!! (see bio page)!!!!  
  
Vash -- *sulks and prods tummy*  
  
Jess -- *purrs* Thanks for *purr* Listening!! *purr* 


	8. Back to L4

Disclaimer. Now, I may have made some odd claims before, like I have carrots growing out of my ears, and I am the owner of the worlds largest collection of stuffed pink bunnies, but I can honestly say that none of them has been so outrageous as my putting out a claim to Gundam Wing and its characters, cos, heh, its not mine, all I have is my own personal crazy, a loopy co-author, this weird ass plot, and the helpful input of my muse Q, and the Chibi-Vash.  
  
A/N Well hullo, Lora here and Yes, I am up-dating. I have had the most horrid writers block for ages now, and there was nothing my Co-Author could do to help me.  
  
Well, I am back now, just my luck this idea hit me at ten to twelve one morning, but what can you do, I will most likely be up till three getting it up on my computer. Being as this is being written at such a stupid time there is o way for me to go through this with my mate Jessie (my co-author DigitalJessie), so well, if it sucks you only have me to blame.  
  
This story has gotten much longer than I intended, and I guess that is kinda because I can still not manage to write a suitable ending, but I think I do know where it is going.  
  
Well, cheers for listing, I will see you all at the end, byzee,  
  
Lora.  
  
Thank you very much to ----  
  
Laurel Crowned - Hey, We love you, you have been with us for so long! Vash loved the krispie bar, he is always hungry, and ye, we do want them to follow your example!! Your reviews always make us smile, we really love to read them, so thank you so much!!  
  
Tash Q - Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie, and thanks for the compliament!!!  
  
Connor Wolf - Heya glad you are still here, you are another rone who has been around for ages!! I am so glad you enjoyed the last chappie,it took ages to write, unlike this one, I hope you enjoy this one also though!!  
  
Foxfire - Wow, I am so glad someone picked up on the coffee, some of my friends thought it was dumb but I liked it, we find out soon the reason for Heeros silence, dunno quite when, but soon. Hope this chappie is up to standard.  
  
Dilly-Pickle - Hey, yet another old reviewer, and I am so glad you are still here!!! We likes sugar, it makes us write!!!! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Suiryoku - Woot, hullo, am so glad you enjoyed the last chappie, I'm getting the hnd of this cliffe thing aren't I? But no worries, there isn't a bad one on this chappie, to many cliffies = to much drama for my poor brain!!  
  
Aznfiregoddess - Woot, glad you like the story, enjoy this chappie also!!  
  
Mariko Hawaito - Loved the review, sorry bout the lakd of lovin but I am wrking my way up to that, I dunno why but it never seems to fit right, but there will be love soon, and that I promise, I hope you stick with me!!! I loved your review!! So did the Jessie!!  
  
Insidently, this ficcie was meant to stop at five chappies and as you can see is still going, now, I have decided, because I am not that good at updating, those of you who want to know when I am updating can be put on a mailing list, so if you want to be on it, leave your e-mail in a review, or e-mail me, just let me know one way or another and I will mail you when I update.  
  
Cheers mates, c ya soon!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo didn't know what to make of Heero, he confused him so much, one moment he was acting as if nothing had changed, and the next like Duo wasn't even there. He just wished that Heero would make his mind up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo had been back at home for about two weeks, and things were back to pretty much how they had been before he had left. He was at this moment, laying in bed starring up at patch of blackness where his ceiling should be.  
  
He had spent that day out with a couple of friends, Will and Tom, and had come home, with them tagging along, to find Heero waiting in the living room and looking slightly edgy. As he tried to introduce his friends to Heero, he left, sulking.  
  
Duo spent a pretty enjoyable hour or so playing computer games up in his room, mostly fighting or racing games as they were his friends favourite. After they had eaten he and Heero pretty much out of house and home they took their leave.  
  
After his friends had left, he had decided that he was going to try and find out what was wrong with Heero, as he had seemed even more out of sorts than usual. But as far as he could tell Heero was not around. Duo searched through the living room the hall, the dining room and even Heeros bedroom, but there was no sign anywhere.  
  
Duo had a moment of panic when he saw that Heeros gun was not in its usual place on the back of the kitchen door, but was reassured when he saw it in its holder on Heeros bed side table.  
  
Duo wandered into the kitchen, but Heero was not there either, but there was a large amount of food in the bin, the food looked like it had been cooked by hand, unlike the usual microwave meals the two usually ate, and also some plates left dumped in the sink and a bottle of wine, still full but re-corked. They never had wine, Never, so why now? Duo shrugged.  
  
Duo dismissed all the odd things that littered the kitchen from his mind and returned to pouting over that Heero had gone out and not told him, and he was not happy, it wasn't that he didn't trust Heero.  
  
He snorted at the thought.  
  
Why should he distrust Heero, there was nothing other than friendship between he and Heero, no matter what Quatre had thought, so, well, he just missed him. He knew he did want more from Heero, but, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Heeros friendship all over again.  
  
With a final sulk, Duo had headed off to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo scowled, rolled onto his side, fidgeted, rolled onto his other side, and sighed.. Heero wasn't back, and a glance at his clock told him it was now four fifty three in the morning. He flopped back onto his back and glowered up at his black expanse of ceiling.  
  
His clocked beeped, it was five am, and he had been lying here for five hours.  
  
The front door clicked, Heero was home, Duo was tempted to go and find out where Heero had been, but suddenly he felt overwhelmingly tired, and amazingly safe. Smiling he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
He dreamt that night, not the horror filled nightmares he had experienced during the wars, nor the dreams of tears and worry he had had after he had left the flat and Heero on his own. No, this dream was different, it was soft and warm, and to him it felt safe, but no matter where he want in this dream, just behind him there was always somewhere cold and dark that he could never see, but never escape, but tonight. In his relief that Heero was back he simply ignored it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Duo woke the sun was already high in the sky, and he had quite obviously missed breakfast. After dragging himself out of the warmth and comfort of his bed he took a shower, and three quarters of an hour later he finished blow drying his hair and made his way downstairs.  
  
One glance round the kitchen told him that Heero had gone out, his coat was missing and so where his shoes. Duo mad himself a sandwich, picked up a bag of crisps and a drink and settled down in the living room.  
  
As he picked up the remote he snorted, for stuck to the plastic was a note.  
  
#~ Duo.  
  
I have gone out, I will be back much later this evening. Have your friends over if you wish and I will see you later.  
  
Heero. ~#  
  
Duo shrugged and peeled the note off the remote. At least Heero hadn't completely forgotten him this time.  
  
Duo did not invite his friends over, but instead went out with them, first to a movie, then bowling and finally to a local club, he liked clubs, they were lively and it didn't matter who you were, well, at this club it didn't any way. It was known to both of Duo's friends that he was gay, neither of them cared and neither did the people in this club, they did not discriminate against anyone, so he always felt welcome, hell, this was where he had met Will and Tom.  
  
He had missed his mates a lot while he had been gone, so he made the most of every chance he had to hang around with them, and this evening was particularly fun. And when he arrived back at the apartment he was blinding drunk and ended up passing out on the floor of the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After swearing to himself for the hundredth time that he would never touch another drop of booze in his life, Duo dragged himself out of his bed, and with no memory of how he had gotten there, he went in search of some painkillers.  
  
As soon as he entered the kitchen he began to rummage through the medical store.  
  
"Head ache?" a flat voice asked from behind him. "You were in a pretty pathetic state when I dumped you in bed at five this morning!"  
  
Duo grinned, downed two of the pills with out a drink and said:  
  
"Well, ya know how it is, me Tom and Will sorta ended up in a club last night, you know that one in town that is always open and sells booze real cheap?"  
  
Ignoring the fact Heero clearly had absolutely no knowledge of ANY club in ANY town at all Duo continued to explain exactly what had happened the previous day.  
  
Heero sat listening placidly while the braided ex-pilot continued to talk, he did not register most of what was being said but merely let the attention he was receiving distract him.  
  
He was still sitting in a daze when he heard Duo give a shout of "I'll Geddit!!" and saw the braided youth run across the room, it was only then that he registered that the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hey Quat!" Cried Duo exuberantly, "long time no see, how are you?"  
  
"Just fine Duo, Thank you for asking." He heard the blonde reply.  
  
"So, How can I help you Quat?"  
  
"Well, it may seem a bit silly, but, well, Trowa isn't here at the moment, and well, I was sort of lonely, and I wondered if you and Heero would like to come and visit, would you?"  
  
Duo turned and grinned at Heero, well, what do you think Hee-Chan, umm, heh, Heero? You up for keeping Quatre company?"  
  
Heero simply shrugged, content to let the braided one make what he would of the response, but he wasn't even remotely surprised when he heard Duo excitedly agree that YES, definitely YES they would be coming to visit. and yes, if Quatre would fax through the tickets they would leave the next morning.  
  
Heero didn't mind going to visit Quatre, he was in fact looking forward to the rest, peace and quiet the blondes large estate would provide.  
  
That day was a rush of packing and a mad night out with his mates for Duo, and a quiet day of methodical clothing and possession selection for Heero. Neither needed to take much, for Quatre would see that they never went with out, but neither knew how long they would be away, so wanted to ensure that any of their own possessions that they may need would be with them.  
  
The following morning, both Duo and Heero were on a shuttle heading out to Colony L4. The very same place that Duo had left two weeks prior.  
  
In what seemed no time at all the shuttle had landed and Heero and Duo stepped out into the artificial sunlight of colony L4 and were met with the smiling face of their long time friend Quatre Winner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We'll, I hope that chappie lived up to expectations, there will be another one along shortly so yeah, it shouldn't be to long as it is about half written already.  
  
C ya soon guys, oh, and PLEASE!!! Feed an hug the Chibi-Vash, I still have no donut money and the Vash gets very hungry, especially as he is helping my Co-Author with her own ficcie as well now!! 


	9. A sleek black car, some popcorn and a pl...

Disclaimer :  
  
Warning :  
  
Thank you's  
  
(Dilly-Pickle -- Lora- Yee hee, me like sugar!! Its good for the writers block!  
  
Jess - Bring on the sweet stuff!! Shame I dun have the chibi Vash to share it with *glowers at Mariko Hawaito*  
  
Lora - Hope you enjoy the chappie..)  
(Mariko Hawaito - Jess - *Whimpers* Please give my Vash back, I need to finish my Legacy of Kain fic, and I'm not even half way through...*squeaking*  
  
Lora- Yep, and we really need the Vash's help, seriously, Jess has been going rabid without him, and Twowa has been pining. I am however glad you love him as much as we do and that you liked this fic.please enjoy this chapter, it cost us much money in Coca-Cola to write it. )  
  
Foxfire -- Lora - Well, now you will, at long last get to find out what happens at Quatres and *wink wink* if things go my way we may FINALLY se a lil bit of love at last, though no promises, will definitely be in chapter ten, which, incidentally is going to be the last chapter!!  
  
Jess- Thanks for feeding the Vash, he has been losing weight so badly, and then someone stole him, so I am sure your morsel of food helped sustain him.. Please enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Laurel-Crowned - Lora - Yay, you are still with us, we feel so loved!! Now a lil preview for you, some one does give them a helping hand, but will it be Quatre? Read on to see!  
  
Jess- Yes, read on read on, I hope you like it, and I am sorry that we have no food for you, my brain transplant and all *twitch twitch*MEOW *rubs self up Lora's leg*  
  
Lora - God, next time, someone tell me to buy a decent brain, not one of those economy ones, you never know where they come from...  
  
Author notes ::  
  
Lora - WAH!!! Oh my great giddy godfathers, I am SO sorry!! It's been so bad, French orals, music performing exams and then MY COMPUTER BROKE!!!!! Not to mention the fact that Jessie's muse the Chibi-Vash was STOLEN!!! So you can all blame Mariko Hawaito for our lack of up-dates!! Well, you didn't seriously expect us to use him did you?  
  
*points at her own purple eyed elf muse who is placidly sitting in a patch of forget-me-nots*  
  
*shudders* That would NOT have been pretty!!!  
  
Jessie - *pouts and holds hands out* Look, we up-dated, now gimme the Vash, gimme gimme gimme!! Can't work on my fics either if I don't have ideas!!  
  
Lora- Yeah and besides, Twowa *indicates Elfie again* Is Lonely!!  
  
Twowa - *nods convincingly* I miss Vash!!!  
  
Lora- So we really need the Vash, this chapter was done by Jess and I, Late at night, with NO HELP!!! So it may be completely random!!  
  
Twowa - *jumps up* Eeak!! RANDOMNESS ALERT!!  
  
J ess- *Spacks Twowa round head with Flower pot* Belt up Butt head!!  
  
Lora - Any way, before this gets to violent, I Lora Helen and DigitalJessie, welcome you to the madness that is our Fan-fic and we hope you enjoy...  
  
Twowa- *burble urp...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In what seemed no time at all the shuttle had landed and Heero and Duo stepped out into the artificial sunlight of colony L4 and were met with the smiling face of their long time friend Quatre Winner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"QUATRE!!!" Duo darted forward and glomped onto the Arabian.  
  
"aaiirr." Quatre squeaked in a pained tone, "aaaiiirrr!"  
  
Hero sighed and pulled Duo's arms from round the now slightly red-faced Arabians neck and scowled at the American.  
  
"Ahh, thank you Heero," Quatre said, giving his neck a gentle rub. "It's so good to see both of you.. And I trust you are getting on well?"  
  
Duo shrugged and Heero gave a curt nod, Quatre frowned, not at all pleased with these answers, well, it seemed he would certainly have to do something about this.. But what? That was the million pound question.  
  
Still wearing a slight frown, albeit very slight, Quatre led Heero and Duo over to where his car was parked. The sight of it caused Duo to whistle, it was small, it was sleek, it was a convertible and best of all, it was black. Grinning like an idiot Duo clambered into the back, followed shortly after by Heero, muttering slightly about what the wind would do to his hair.  
  
Quatre, looking slightly smug about his inspiration about bringing a small car, climbed into the front seat next to his ever present driver, who had just finished loading Heero and Duo's luggage into the boot.  
  
Shortly, the small car was speeding along the road that would take them all back to Quatres mansion, Duo, who already knew the route, having been here only two or so weeks ago amused himself by trying to catch the tip of his braid as it blew wildly around him.  
  
Heero, who had never been here, was looking around and trying to ingrain the route in his mind while also trying to avoid the flapping rope of hair that was trying to smack hm in the face, you would have thought that Quatre would have had the sense to bring a larger car, and one with a top, Duo's hair was lethal.  
  
About thirty minutes later the car drove through two ornate gates and up the gravelled driveway of the Winner Estate.  
  
Once the car stopped the driver climbed out, first opening the door for Quatre to leave, then the single side door so Heero and Duo could also disembark.  
  
Heero left the vehicle looking no different to when he had stepped in, other than the fact he had a couple of red streaks from where the braid had whipped him across the face.  
  
Duo, however was a different matter, not only had the braid managed to tie itself round his head, giving the impression he had tried to bedeck himself with a very unsuccessful turban, but his bangs were sticking up at all kinds of odd angles from his head, giving the impression of a lion who had seen a ghost.  
  
This 'new look' had Quatre almost crying with laughter, and even Heero managed to crack a small smile.  
  
Once both Heero and Duo had been assigned rooms, conveniently placed next to each other of course, and had unpacked all their things, the three ex- pilots all took a seat in Quatres living room to talk away the rest of the night.  
  
The talk was pretty un-important for the main part and all that was really to be taken from it was that Trowa had already been gone for two weeks and was due back, in fact, in about eight days. It did seem, to Heero at any rate, slightly odd that Quatre had waited until he had only a few days left to wait until the return of Trowa before calling for some company, but he brushed it off, thinking it was just one of the blondes little whims.  
  
The next eight days passed in a whirl of animated movies and large bags of popcorn, well, at least this was how it seemed to Duo, but then, where else in the known universe could you watch seventeen wide screen TV's at once?  
  
For Heero the days were filled with polite conversation with some of the maguanac corps. whom, at one point or another he had met up and fought along side, and conversations full of reminiscing with Quatre.  
  
Soon, Trowa returned. Quatre was of course delighted to have him back, but it was also evident, at least to Heero and Duo, how much the blonde dreaded the having to say goodbye once again.  
  
Two days after Trowa had returned, he had taken Quatre out for a fancy meal at some restaurant that Duo couldn't have pronounced the name of even if someone had been offering an enormous amount of money, no candy for him to do so.  
  
So, any way, Trowa and Quatre were out and this left Heero and Duo with the run of the huge house, and this fact, seeing as he was probably going to be spending the evening on his own, because the likely hood of Heero wanting him around was minimal, got Duo thinking.  
  
"How lonely must it be for Quat to stay here?" he thought aloud, as he paced around the living room.  
  
"Probably very.." Duo nearly jumped out of his skin as his apparently rhetorical question received an unexpected answer. He hadn't noticed Heero sitting silently in an armchair for.. However long he had been sitting there.  
  
"Heh, that's what I was thinking Heero! HEY!! Wouldn't it Be so cool if we could convince Trowa to stay with him?!"  
  
"Well.." Heero said slowly, seeing the manic glint in Duos eye, "I'm not sure 'cool' is the word I'd use, but, yes, I think it would be an all round good idea if we could bring it about, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
Duo's jaw just about hit the floor. Had Heero just agreed with something he had said? No, that couldn't be true, but yet, he had and on top of that he had also asked his opinion on what do.. it wasn't possible, he had to be hearing things.  
  
"Duo? Any ideas?"  
  
Nope, he wasn't hearing things. "Well Heero, now you mention it, yes, I dunno if it will be much good but it just might work, all I need to do is talk Quatre into asking him, and make sure that Trowa is in the right place at the right time?"  
  
"Oh, and where will the right place be?"  
  
"In here, the living room is the best place for everything to happen! Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Ok.. and the right time?"  
  
"Umm, well, that could be anytime, yeah, any time between ten am when I get up and about one thirty in the morning when Quat will make me go to bed!"  
  
"So.. basically you want Trowa in the living room, all day? Right?" Heero said while a mild look of disbelief pranced all over his face.  
  
"Yup Heero, gottit in one!!" Duo said with a wink and a cheery grin.  
  
"Hn." Heero replied. "Mission Accepted."  
  
The following morning, at Ten am on the dot. Mission - Keep Trowa in the living room while Duo talks to Quatre began.  
  
10:00 - Trowa - Tells Heero what he has been doing since the team broke up. Heero listens intently.  
  
Duo, asks Quatre why he doesn't ask Trowa to stay. Quatre tells Duo that Trowa has more important things to do.  
  
10:30 - Trowa - Tells Heero what he had been doing since the team broke up. Heero watches Duo and Quatre through the misted glass in the kitchen door.  
  
-Duo - Tries to convince Quatre Trowa wouldn't have anything better to do. Quatre explains about Catherine.  
  
11:45 - Trowa - Tells Heero what he had been doing since the team broke up. Heero wonders just how much Trowa HAS done since they broke up.  
  
Duo- Smirks and tells Quatre that he found out that Catherine was getting married. Quatre, gapes at Duo.  
  
12:05 - Trowa - Tells Heero what he had been doing since the team broke up. Heero, wishes somewhat that the Trowa they knew during the wars, the one that said barely anything was back.  
  
Duo - tells Quatre for the twelfth time that yes, he is sure that Catherine is getting married ant that YES Trowa will of course want to stay with him. Quatre. Looks slightly happier and asks Duo if he really is sure Catherine is getting married.  
  
12:30 Trowa finishes telling Heero what he has been doing since the team broke up and says he might just go and see if Quatre wants to go for a walk. Heero in a moment of near panic (or as near to panic as Heero could ever get) tells Trowa that he desperately needs to talk to him.  
  
Duo - Looks about to tear his hair out and begs Quatre not to keep repeating the same question over and over. Quatre, -says he is sorry but feels it is important just to ask once more.  
  
12:35 - Trowa - Sits down and asks Heero what he so desperately needs to talk about. Heeros brain does a quick spin and Heero says the first word he thinks of. "Duo."  
  
Duo - Gives Quatre a noogie and tells him that if he really loves Trowa all that much then he will ask him to move in. Quatre, saying he does love Trowa that much, finally sees the sense in asking him to move in and heads through to living room, where Duo tells him Trowa is.  
  
12:36. Just before Heero is forced to elaborate on his use of Duos name, Quatre wanders through into the living room and settles down on the couch next to Trowa, followed by a slightly smug looking Duo.  
  
"Trowa." The small blonde said, taking Trowas hand, "I have something I need to ask you."  
  
"What is it Quatre?" Trowa asked, his brow creasing slightly in puzzlement.  
  
Quatre swallowed. "I'd like, as long as you really REALLY want to, for you to move in with me Trowa, for us to be together always, not just when you come to visit, but if you really don't want to then I can completely understand."  
  
Trowa smiled and wrapped him arms round his little blonde lover. "Oh Quatre," He said with a smile. "Of course I would like to, no, I would love to move in with you. I love you my little one!" Trowa placed a gentle kiss on the blondes lips and pulled him gently against him.  
  
Duo grinned happily at the pair and then turned his gaze to the window. Had he only looked behind him he would have seen someone else smiling, only this look was for him and him alone.  
  
Later, at about 11:30 that evening, while lying curled up together in Quatres large bed, Quatre and Trowa were busy discussing the days events.  
  
"Quatre, out of interest, what was it that made you ask me to move in today?"  
  
"Oh!" Quatre said with a small smile, "Well, I sort of had Duo on my case all morning, and then when I asked, it was like he had It all planned or something, because he knew exactly where you were."  
  
Trowa gave the small blonde a look of mild amusement, "I'll say he had it planned, he even had Heero making sure I stayed in the living room all day, he sat and listened to me ramble on for two whole hours, he must have taken it as some sort of mission. I've never known Heero to be that patient!"  
  
"So," Quatre said, his smile broadening. "Heero and Duo were working as a team against us, heh, how.sweet? Shall we say?" He snuggled up closer to his lover.  
  
"Hmm, the other replied, "and you want to know the oddest thing, when I suggested I may leave he told me that there was something he, and I quote, desperately needed to talk to me about, and would you believe, that desperate thing was none other than Duo, now I'm sure that wasn't in the plans!"  
  
"No indeed!"  
  
"But you know what I think? We should put together some little way of thanking them a little get together of some kind perhaps?" Trowa smiled slyly at the blonde in his arms who gave him a knowing look.  
  
"I think you might be right Trowa, and I think I know the very way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!! What will Quatres plan be? Who will it involve? And why don't we have the Chibi Vash back yet? Hand him back and Jessie and I will do Chapter 10, which I'm afraid guys, will be the very last chapter!!! *sounds of weeping*  
  
Now, I do apologise if, and in particular the latter parts of this fic were random, its just I lost my Co-Authors attention to pokemon Crystal at about the half way point and well, yeah, go figure. But as I said, return the Vash and you will have final chappie, so see ya all soon..  
  
Byzee. Jessie, Lora, Twowa, and hopefully soon, The Chibi-Vash. 


	10. Happily Ever After?

THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN FOR BANSHEE!!  
  
My Dear Ban, you are an absolute gem of a friend and you have read so many of my stories, I don't know how I can ever repay you, so please accept this chapter out of humble adoration and sheer gratitude, I LOVE you girl!!!!  
  
A/N - My dear and faithful reviewers, I Lora-Helen, and my amazing Co- author Digital Jessie, are proud and yet saddened to welcome you to the tenth and final instalment of "The Loneliest Number is 01." It has taken us many months and many sore fingers, in my case, and sore sides (through overuse of my large pointy stick) in DigitalJessie's to get this far and we hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as we have.  
  
SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!!! SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!!  
  
DigitalJessie had recently written a new Fanfic, entitled  
  
"Inner Demons, Loon Pilots and a Tiny Bronco."  
  
It's a Final Fantasy story and is VinxCid!! A very good story so if you are interested, the please go take a look! She also has a Legacy of Kain Fanfic up, called  
  
"My meaning." and it circles round what became of Raziel after the end of soul Reaver two, so, yet again, interested? Take a look!! You have seen her work in this fic, and damn, she's good!!! Well, that over and done!!!  
  
*end shameless plug*  
  
Thankyou -  
  
Suiryoku - LOL!!! Well, find out whats gonna happen. This is the end, I hope it was worth the wait!!!!  
  
shadowdragon58 - Well, here it is, THE plan!! And it's a corker!!! Lol!! I hope you like this chappie, it took 6 hours of straight writing to finish it, so, ya, well, enjoy!!!  
  
Dilly-Pickle - YAAAAAY!!! Me like sugarm, but Jess ate nearly all of it! *sulks* Never mind, I hope you like the finale!!  
  
Banshee - As I said dear, this chappie is for you, I really hoep you like it, thanks for all the praise, it is such a moral booster!!! BTW the matchmaking!! Its hurts!!!  
  
Lisa-Ann - Heehee! Mesa got you addicted!!! Heehee!!! Well, you may want to read the note at the end!! :P not telling you why though!!!  
  
We do apologise for our severely slow postings of the chapters, but we do hope that they were worth the wait. Well, now without further ado, we give you, chapter ten.  
  
Oh Yes, a warning, Relena bashing, not to bad, but you know, necessity and all, also a lil bit o smooching, no more, but I hope you guys like!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But you know what I think? We should put together some little way of thanking them a little get together of some kind perhaps?" Trowa smiled slyly at the blonde in his arms who gave him a knowing look.  
  
"I think you might be right Trowa, and I think I know the very way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day dawned bright and sunny, a light wind caused the summer leaves to rustle pleasantly against each other and the flowers and grass that were the gardens of the Winner estate to dance. All in all it was a glorious day, the weather belying the horrors that Heero was to encounter, yes, it was the day, of Quatres great plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yawning enormously, Duo wandered into the kitchen, it was 07:30, it was a nice day already, and all Duo had planned was getting some food and then going back to bed, but what did it matter, its not like anything important had to be done today, Trowa was staying with Quatre, that had been resolved, and there was nothing else that needed dealing with, except Heero, but that was a lost cause, Heero didn't want him, he was sure of that, and right now, he was tired of trying, he wasn't going to spend his free time dwelling on the ex-wing pilot. But not dwelling on him was so hard. He had given his heart to him, and never been given anything back.  
  
After toasting himself two slices of bread and buttering them he sat down at the table, no sign of the others, they were always up earlier but.. Oh well, they probably had things to do.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were happy, and he was glad that they were, but that didn't stop him envying them, he wished that someone loved him as unconditionally as those two loved each other. But, what reason had he ever given people a reason to love him like that.  
  
Sighing again, Duo let his gaze fall on the view from out the large kitchen window.  
  
I  
  
Duo scowled at himself, I thought I wasn't going to dwell on it any more. Oh well, once more cant hurt. Duo let his thought slip back to the midnight blue eyed, chocolate haired, and still stoic ex-pilot that still had control of his heart. Got up from the table and slouched his way back to his bedroom. He needed mire sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sighed and pushed the book he had been trying to read away from him. He couldn't concentrate, he had read the same line over and over, at least thirty-two times.  
  
"You're a Wizard Harry."  
  
Heero snorted, where had Quatre found this book anyway, it looked ancient and the plot, well, it was.. Strange. Closing the book, Heero turned it over in his hands and gave the old and faded cover a disapproving look. A black haired boy standing next to a train, the book had absolutely nothing to do with trains, and people tried to light fires with umbrellas. To Heeros logical mind this was simply incomprehensible.  
  
Heero looked around the library, there was something.. Something missing, it was quiet in the library, and that was what he had wanted, some peace and quiet in which to think.  
  
Wait!!!!  
  
Quiet!!!  
  
That was it, it was quiet, too quiet, there was no background noise, no Duo. He had gotten so used to the braided American bouncing around him, and to be honest he had enjoyed the attention, that it was strange and ultimately unpleasant not to have him around. He always wanted Duo with him, and he, despite how it may seem, wanted Duo's attention. That was why he had gotten angry when Duo had tried to introduce his friends to him a while back.  
  
Heero sighed and let the book fall to the table top. He knew how he felt about Duo, he knew he loved the braided American, it just seemed that fate was against him.  
  
That day, about two weeks after Duo had started living with him again he had decided to tell him how he felt, but with Heero, actions definitely spoke louder than words, and Heero had decided that he would cook them both dinner, An unusual event being as they practically lived off microwaveable meals. But his plan had been ruined when Duo had brought two of his friends home, and Heero had stormed out.  
  
Duo it appeared had never even realised what Heero had planned [1]. Heero sighed again, the chance for him to tell Duo just hadn't been right since that day, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. But would that stop the ex-Wing pilot..? At the moment.. Yes.  
  
A knock on the library door, and the sound of it creaking open caught Heeros attention, standing in the doorway was one of Quatres servants.  
  
"Umm, Mr Yuy, please forgive this interruption, but, master Quatre would like your presence in the Blue Room please."  
  
Heero nodded, gave 'Harry Potter' a final unfriendly glare before setting it back on the book shelf and followed the servant out, and down the hall to the blue room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The servant opened the door and bowed Heero in. Quatre immediately rose and greeted him warmly, Trowa offered his customary nod, and for once, a small smile.  
  
It was then that Heero noticed it, and a few seconds later it was wrapped around his waist, and Heeros eyes were practically bulging. Yes. It was the fluffy pink limpet, the most fearsome creature in the world, the hard to like, and even harder to lose, Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Heero paled. Her voice, it was so shrill.  
  
Quatre stepped carefully back across the room into the protective arms of his lover, being followed by the wide, and yet, still glaring eyes of Heero. It was a big risk to both of their health's to have let Relena to know that Heero was here, but, well, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, and Quatre had been convinced that it would work and Trowa simply refused to have any doubts in the blonde. But by the look on Heero's face things may not be pretty.  
  
Prising her arms from around him, Heero managed to dump the once Queen of the World onto a sofa and legged it out the room, it took about twenty seconds for Relena to realise that she was hugging a pillow instead of Heero, and with an annoyed flounce she practically skipped out of the room after him.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Both Quatre and Trowa winced simultaneously. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up in his room Duo sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. What had woken him up? It was only, 09:45 he was never up before 12, so, what could be different. And then her heard it.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
In three seconds flat Duo was out of bed and running down the hallway, round to the left, round to the right and down the stairs, down more stairs, and more, and more and more... And more and more and more and more and..  
  
"WHOA!!!!"  
  
Duo Ran straight into the fast moving form of...  
  
"Oh shit.."  
  
It was Heero. And now they were both in a tangled heap on the floor. This would not look good to anyone who happened to walk town the hall, especially as he, Duo, was only wearing a pair o boxers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero blinked, and tried to think through how this had happened, he had been running down the hall around from Relena, and now he was lying on the floor with Duo on his chest. And Duo.. Well, lets just say that to Heero he looked damn good.  
  
Heero continued to sit and stare at Duo, expecting every second that Duo would move, but he didn't, he just continued to lay, half across Heeros chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo couldn't believe it, he was laying half across Heero's chest, and, he was NOT being pushed off. He couldn't believe it, and he wasn't planning on moving until he had to, and by his calculation, they had about twenty seconds until the pink pest arrived. Duos breath caught in his throat as Heeros eyes found his.  
  
he thought ruefully, not letting his eyes leave Heero's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero found his eyes were fixed on Duo's, it was almost as if he had never seen those eyes before, he was noticing so many little details about them that he had never seen before, like, how they were about two shades darker around the pupil, and got lighter and bluer towards the edges, how they were ringed with a dark colour, and shot with very fine lines of a periwinkle blue. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Carefully Heero lifted his hand from the floor and rested it on Duo's cheek, smiling slightly as those beautiful eyes widened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo couldn't believe it, Heero was touching him, actually touching him, as in, voluntarily initiating contact. Duo smiled, lowering his eyes as a faint blush crept across his face, slowly he raised his hand and placed it over the one Heero had laid on his cheek.  
  
Heero smiled. Properly and Duo felt a genuine smile creep across his own face.  
  
Things were certainly looking up.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ARE YOU LAYING ON THE FLOOR WITH DUO!!!! ITS SOOOOO DISGUSTING, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!?!!!??!??!?!"  
  
Some how she managed to soften her voice.  
  
"Come Daaaarling, come lay with me instead."  
  
Heero's face took on a disgusted look and Duo gagged.  
  
Relena stood and tried to look seductive, and Heero could hear Duo muttering.  
  
"Come on Heero, do something.. Run..yeah run..hit her!! Kick her..she's in range! Kiss me!! Anything!!"  
  
Heero focussed his eyes on the American who was still laying across his chest.   
  
Without another thought Heero leant forward and pressed his lips against Duo's.  
  
Duo's eyes widened in shock and then softened in a smile as he began to kiss Heero back.  
  
Heero broke the kiss, sat up, re-positioning Duo as he did so, and placed one hand on each of Duo's cheeks. "I.. I'm not much good with words, Duo, so.. So I'll keep it simple, I love you, I've love you for.. Well, for long enough for me to have been a fool not to tell you, but, yeah, I love you Duo, and I had to tell you."  
  
There were tears in Duos eyes as Heero spoke, and when the midnight eyed boy fell quiet Duo wrapped his arms around Heeros stomach and started to cry into his shoulder. Heero, blinking somewhat, wrapped his arms tightly round Duo. Raising his eyes from the weeping braided man he scowled at Relena.  
  
Relena was in quite a state, the only noises that she seemed to be able to be able to articulate where out raged gasps.  
  
"Go Away, Relena."  
  
"NO!!" Relena shrieked, How DARE YOU!! Tell ME!! What to DO!!!!! YOU LED ME ON!!!! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU LOVED ME!"  
  
Heero growled, slowly unhooked Duo's arms from around his stomach, set him down on the floor and got to his feet.  
  
Relena took a deep breath and straightened her dress. "Now, Heero." She said, making her voice rational once again. "Lets calm down, you come away with me and we can sort this all out, you don't LOVE HIM, you are just confusing your feelings, its ME you love, cant you see that?"  
  
Heero let out an exasperated gasp, "Listen Relena, I have never loved you.. I love Duo, I will always loved Duo, and I Have always loved Duo. Understand and be happy. Be happy for me."  
  
Relena, crying, fled from the room, proof that Heero didn't love her was too much to bear, but Heero, as he returned and sat beside Duo, knew that one day she would get over it.  
  
Duo lifted his head and wrapped his arms round Heeros neck. "You were brilliant Heero, you were absolutely brilliant, and I Love you too. I Love you SO much!"  
  
There was a small around of applause from the doorway that led into the living room, and Heero and Duo looked up to see Trowa and Quatre standing, clapping and beaming at them, well, beaming and crying in Quatre case, and smiling mildly in Trowas case.  
  
Quatre, still crying, ran across the room and threw his arms round both of their necks.  
  
"You two... are the biggest...biggest pair of idiots, I have EVER known!!!" He laughed, tears still coursing down his cheeks.  
  
"We know!" Replied Heero with a grin as he placed a kiss on Duo's forehead. "But you still love us? Right Quatre?"  
  
Laughter filled the hall, even that of the two normally silent men. And that concludes this tale of confusion and sadness, with a happy ending that will warm the heart.  
  
But is there tale truly at an end? Only time will tell!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] - Well, do any of you guys remember (aside from my dear dear Banshee, who is one of the most amazing writers in the world!! And who was the only one who actually noticed this parts significance!!) that part in chapter 8 when Duo went out and then came home with Will and Tom, and Heero went all weird and left and Duo found the food in the bin and the corked bottle of wine, well, this is what was MEANT to have happened that day!!!!  
  
W00T, that is the Fanfic, known as the loneliest number is 01 at its conclusion, and I hope the ending wasn't too disappointing.  
  
Do you guys want a sequel? Jessie and I were thinking of doing one! If you are interested!!  
  
Well, maybe, who knows, a review would be greatly appreciated, and we would like to thank all of you WONDERFULL people that reviewed, we love you all SO much!!  
  
If you would like a mention in my latest idea entitled - *THE SHAMELESS PLUG* section, lol, please gimme the details of a fic, I will read it, and if I like it, I will well, give it a shameless plug!!! LoL, dunno where this idea sprung from!!!  
  
Good bye for now reviewer dears, maybe I will see you again!! 


End file.
